fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uranus (This Broken Little World)
Summary Having become a Polluted fairly recently, on top of possessing abilities that would be considered decent even for a Third Degree Polluted, Uranus was never particularly like by much of anyone, especially not regular humanity, with which she had absolutely no empathy or sense of connection. She truly believed that she was a god among Polluted, who were themselves gods among men, and certainly acted like it. The total destruction of several large cities brought her to the attention of The System, mainly it's leader, Sol. Out of all of them, she found that the only one of them even remotely like her was Mars. Both had an endless appetite for destruction, regardless of who or what it was aimed at. The rest of The System tried to steer clear of them, as ticking one of them off would involve ticking them both off, and Mars was known for his extreme power at the time. The only person who dared confront her was Venus, who himself wasn't particularly liked by the rest of The System, and only after Mars had seemingly fell off the face of the earth. It was a grueling battle, no doubt. Venus did have various things that could actually harm her, for one, while she was more than capable of killing him the instant he let his guard down. The moment before her Distortion completely overwhelmed his......something happened. Her ice caught fire, somehow, before instantly vaporizing. She couldn't even see what had occurred, as her eyes had been instantly destroyed. She felt every fiber of her being burning all at once, if only for a few instants. All she knew was that this was her end, and that it was. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, Unknown via Distortion Name: "Uranus", birth name unknown Origin: This Broken Little World Gender: Appears female, can change biological sex at will Age: 65 at time of death Classification: "Demon", Second Degree Polluted, Member of The System Powers and Abilities: |-|Errors=Enhanced Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Vector Manipulation (Her passive barriers are far more durable and reform far faster than normal, and the space between her and an opponent's attack increases infinitely. Even if this is bypassed, the vectors of the attack will be inverted and returned to sender), Transmutation (Can transform substances or objects into other substances or objects, such as turning the iron in blood into small bombs), Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, and Instinctive Reaction (Will instinctively feel and know when and who has thought about, seen, or planned around her, even if this occurs in the future, and subconsciously act on this information), Reactive Power Level (Turns damage taken into an equal amount of strength, speed, and durability), Power Nullification (Can destroy Pollution, and other sources of power, with her normal attacks, regardless of to what degree they connect) |-|Distortion=Existence Erasure, BFR and Law Manipulation (The Density of her Distortion is such that it can "drown out" ones existence or forcibly expel them from the universe. Distortions of this level of power can permanently affect the world, such as making the area it affected permanently colder and subject to more extreme weather conditions, and could be said to be inserted into the genetic code of the universe), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Her Distortion is so dense and powerful that it interferes with higher dimensions, causing timelines to act differently than they should, branch off unnaturally, or simply cease to exist entirely, and can somewhat interfere with timecubes, a third temporal dimension), Omnipresence, Duplication, and Teleportation (He can appear and attack from anywhere within her Distortion, allowing her to create infinite clones or attack an infinite number of times with said attacks appearing inside the target), Sealing (If a Distortion's Trigger is fulfilled, the target becomes unable to leave the Distortion through any means), Resistance Negation (High Density Distortions are unable to be resisted or adapted to, even by other Polluted), Intangibility (Elemental), Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero (Can create ice that is literally infinity degrees below zero and she can control it's state of matter), Causality Manipulation and Time Stop (Her ice stills causality and stops time within it), Power Nullification (Her ice is entirely impentrable to any form of energy, even that which sustains Distortions), Danmaku, and Conceptual Manipulation (Her ice can place entire concepts into stasis). Resistance to all of the above. |-|Standard Polluted Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 7; all Polluted lack a lifespan, can survive as a singular limb even if they are unable to regenerate, and are biologically dead despite lacking the distinction between alive and dead), Regeneration (Mid; can survive anything short of being reduced to mince meat, and can regenerate through spatial distortions. Works practically instantly), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; Polluted are entirely self-sufficient, and do not require sleep or outside aid to stay alive or conscious), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; Polluted don't abide by logic or common sense, making damaging them practically impossible. They are also immune to temporal paradoxes), Enhanced Senses (Polluted can perceive the explosions created by the Explosion Error as well as abstract concepts and the thoughts of others. They also don't see things through light or electromagnetic radiation), Non-Physical Interaction (Polluted can physically grab the fabric of space-time and have been known to literally consume dreams), Physics Manipulation (Can insert new physical equations into the world that can affect other Polluted, who normally ignore the laws of physics), Matter Manipulation (Second Degree Polluted can reduce a target to subatomic particles through their attacks. This carries over to even the sound and air waves created by them), Vector Manipulation (All Polluted can naturally distort directions and angles at will and to any degree, even beyond what should be applicable within conventional definitions of space and geometry, and outright destroy them with basic attacks), Disease Manipulation (Second Degree Polluted can create diseases within themselves or others, and which have any desired properties regardless of what a feasible conventional disease is capable of), Mathematics Manipulation (Second Degree Polluted can "amplify" things, such as wounds, weaknesses, statistics, differences, space, time, etc., by up to 1,000,000,000x), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate shockwaves that propagate through anything), Reality Warping, Information Analysis (Can consult the world for information), Information Manipulation (Can completely remodel a target upon contact), Minor Law Manipulation (A Polluted's presence causes laws and rules to multiply like cancer cells, making some rise to prominence and others cease to affect anything), Body Control (Can rearrange and create new organs, grow new limbs, or extend bones thorough his hands to use as weapons), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All Polluted constantly change to be best suited for their surroundings, and will quickly grow resistant to negative effects), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Polluted can destroy minds, spirits, and concepts with their normal attacks alone), Death Manipulation (The mere presence of a Polluted will kill anything near or that touches them, even the ground beneath them and the wind around them. This doesn't work on humans or sufficiently humanoid life), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, and Duplication (Polluted can appear anywhere they will themselves to be, including other universes, dreams, other points in time, or even multiple places at once), Fear Manipulation (The Polluted are anathema to all concepts of life, and merely being near one is compared to the experience of feeling the death of every cell in your body thousands of times a second), Forcefield Creation (All Polluted passively fold space around themselves to create barriers against outside attacks, and can be hard to break through even for other Polluted), Spatial Manipulation (Polluted can crack open and break space), Resistance Negation, Durability Negation, and Invulnerability (Can effortlessly bypass the defenses, resistances, and durabilty of those with less Pollution, and cannot be damaged or affected by them in any way). Resistance to Quantum, Magical, Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic, Warping, Void, Status, Nullifying, Probabilistic, Causal, Spatial, Temporal, Sickening, Elemental, Energy, Sonic, Gravitational, Poisonous, Maddening, Paralytic, Sensory, Magnetic, Radiological, Higher-Dimensional, Mathematical, Death-Inducing, Intangible, Acidic, Antimatter, Reflected, Chaotic, Corrosive, Oneiric, Physical, Photonic, Moral, Mimicked, Vector-based, Informational, Transmutative, and Heat-Based Attacks Attack Potency: City Block Level (Vastly stronger than First Degree Polluted, who can collapse skyscrapers by walking through them, and comparable to Venus), Unknown via Distortion (Primarily hax, and it's effects on higher-dimensionsa are unquantifiable) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed (Somewhat faster than Venus), with Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Can react to events that occur over fractions of a picosecond and fight other Polluted who operate on similar time scales) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can easily pick up and carry Aircraft Carriers) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block Level (Can take attacks from those comparable to her), Island Level with barriers (Stated that, if she could be affected by such in the first place, the entire nuclear stockpile of all nations wouldn't even scratch her barriers) Stamina: Infinite (The body of a Polluted doesn't function in a way that would allow for them to become tired, whether physically or mentally) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with death aura, Tens of Kilometers (specifically 17) via Distortion Standard Equipment: Her armor, which is entirely cosmetic and technically part of her skin Intelligence: Supergenius (The immense processing speeds that a Polluted is capable of are simply a consequence of their intelligence, which is said to be such that no human could ever hope to outmatch them, even through luck. Every cell in his body is both a muscle and a neuron, meaning that he has dozens, if not hundreds, of times more direct brain power than a normal human. Ancient Polluted, who were drastically weaker in every aspect compared to modern ones, were sources of knowledge that entire countries sought after, some even revered as gods of wisdom, and were thought to be more wise than the gods themselves, often completely and utterly outwitting those they were pit against) Weaknesses: Unable to harm those with greater Pollution normally, and must use her Distortion to do so. Believes in her Distortion so heavily that she will go into shock and eventually catatonia if it fails to work Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Errors= Errors are mistakes in reality that are slowly accumulated by Polluted over time, with the rate increasing over time, when they are in close proximity to other Polluted, and during moments of high stress. Errors are unable to be removed from the reality surrounding and encompassing a Polluted, as doing so would be like removing the reality from within them, and can't even be removed by other Polluted, even those of higher degree; only those of an at least high-end fourth degree can remove an Error, and even then it is extremely difficult. They generally take the form of abilities that a Polluted can use normally, and possess two distinct characteristics, Magnitude and Potency. *'Enhanced Barriers:' This Error boosts the already formidable defenses of a Polluted, drastically enhancing the durability and speed of her passive spatial barriers. Additionally, the space between her and an opponent's attack will increase infinitely the moment it is loosed towards her, and any attacks that can bypass this will have their vectors inverted, reflecting it right back to sender. It possesses rather low Magnitude and no Potency. *'Transmutation:' This Error allows the user to change the composition of any substance into any other substance or object at will. This is exceptionally deadly, even against Polluted, as one could turn the iron in their blood into miniature nuclear weapons, or practically any number of other effects. It possesses high Magnitude and variable Potency. *'Sensing:' This Error further enhances the already fantastic senses of the user, allowing them to "feel" when they are being observed, thought about, or planned around and instinctively know where the offender is at all times, even if this occurs in the future. This information is even subconsciously acted upon, negating the need for conscious thought to evade most attacks. It possesses extremely high Magnitude, but no Potency. *'Reactive Boost:' This Error allows the user to automatically convert any damage taken into a boost to their strength, speed, and durability, all in equal amounts to the damage taken. This makes the user a theoretically insurmountable opponent, assuming the opponent doesn't have any means to kill them in one hit. It possesses no Magnitude or Potency. *'Pollution Destruction:' A particularly despised Error, it allows the user to destroy Pollution, or any other source of power, with their normal attacks. Even if they barely touch the target, they will be drastically weakened and heavily damaged, especially so against other Polluted. It possesses low Magnitude, but extremely high Potency. |-|Pollution= A form of abstract "energy" created by The Factory, that technically doesn't even exist and may just be a metaphor for evolution invented by remaining human governments. Slowly built up in life on earth over it's entire evolutionary history, but only became apparent in recent years. Despite what it's name would entail, Pollution manefests as a subtle warping of one's personal reality and gradual erasure of logic and common sense. Simply put, it is the melding of man and chaos, and allows access to various supernatural abilities in and of itself, along with the ability to gain Errors. *'Second Degree Polluted:' Uranus is a Second Degree Polluted, or a "Demon." As such, she possesses 4 Errors, all of the standard abilities of a Polluted, and relatively high Distortion. From this alone, she can insert physical equations into the world, strike on a physical, mental, spiritual, and symbolic level, change the structure of his body, and many more. At this stage, she possesses multiple abilities over what a First Degree Polluted would have. **'Matter Destruction:' The attacks of a Second Degree Polluted break apart molecular and atomic bonds, as well as the forces that hold atoms together entirely, effectively disassembling a target on a subatomic level. **'Infinite Knowledge:' A Second Degree Polluted is capable of consulting the world itself for information, plans, or records of events, all of which will be totally unbiased and 100% true. **'Remodeling:' A Second Degree Polluted can manipulate a target in any way they desire after striking them. A punch removes all their limbs? Sure. Modifications made through this are impossible to regenerate from normally, as the target's "healthy" state has been changed to their manipulated state, and even other Polluted find it taxing to regenerate from. **'Disease Generation:' A Second Degree Polluted can generate a massive variety of diseases from within their own body or those of others. Whenever this occurs, a small amount of the same disease is placed within the user, allowing them to adapt to it to strengthen them overall. The diseases themselves have any property desired, from rapidly turning the victim inside out over and over again, to making their soul rot, to even infecting their dreams and thoughts directly. **'Amplification:' A Second Degree Polluted can "amplify" things. What can be amplified varies from space-time, wounds on a target, weaknesses, one's own statistics, etc. The applications are practically limitless, although it does have a limit of 1,000,000,000x. |-|Distortion= A passive effect that Polluted constantly release into the world. In a manner similar to the fact that a sufficiently thin needle could pierce hardened steel, a sufficient Distortion allows one to equalize with their opponents, regardless of differences in power. Fact and fiction intermingle, and the one with the highest Distortion decides what remains, allowing the user to ignore undesirable factors. This is not some mere warping of reality, but the distortion of previous events towards the user's favor, such that the universe itself agrees with them. This is done through the constant release of "Anti-Reality Particles" that cause reality to grow and distort like a cancerous growth, welling up the universe itself like the skin over a tumor. Like cancer to the body, the universe excises the tainted area from itself and takes whatever it can to replace the removed area, with this happening to be the desires of the highest Distortion involved. One's Distortion generally works to create one to a few specific affects, coinciding with the deepest desire and will of the user, although this varies quite a bit, but all allow the user to appear and attack from anywhere within it, regardless of the size of either. The following attributes are ranked from E''' to '''S. *'Density:' This attribute defines the strength of Distortion over a given area, with higher Density allowing one to overcome the Distortion of another. High enough Distortion can cause those without comparable Distortion to be excised from the universe itself simply by being too close, or be "suffocated" under the pressure of the Distortion, causing total existence failure. Meanwhile, a low enough Density can allow it to simply be ignored by those strong enough. Uranus possesses an AA in this attribute, having a very dense Distortion. *'Volume:' This attribute defines the total area that a Distortion can affect at once. Higher Volumes require high Densities to be effective, as the Distortion tends to get "spread out" over larger areas, reducing it's overall effectiveness. Venus possesses a B''' in this attribute, being able to affect an area of seventeen kilometers at once. *'''Maneuverability: This attribute defines the ability of a user to control their own Distortion. High Maneuverability allows one to cause highly fine-tuned effects over specifc area with their Distortion, while low Maneuverability means that one wouldn't be able to have fine-tuned effects, and it would apply over the whole Volume. Uranus possesses a D''' in this attribute, with upwards of 30% of her whole Distortion being changed at once. *'''Power: This attribute defines the overall power that one can output through a Distortion, and it's effects are self-explanitory. At high Power, a Distortion can act as though it also had high Density, assuming it didn't already. Uranus possesses an A''' in this attribute. *'''Versatility: This attribute defines the variety of effects that a Distortion can achieve. A high Versatility would allow one to achieve a large variety of effects, potentially even from a single Distortion, while a low Versatility wouldn't allow one to create more than a few different effects, vastly reducing the effectiveness of their Distortion. The vast majority of uses have low rankings in this attribute, although it is, without question, the most important and powerful attribute at high ranks. Uranus possesses a E''' in this attribute, only being able to do a few particular things with her Distortion. *'''Second Activation: Less of an attribute, and more of an occurrence that can make one's Distortion stronger, but still ranked nonetheless. A Second Activation can be achieved similarly to an Error, although significantly slower. Higher ranks in this mean that the Second Activation is far stronger than normally, with a lower rank meaning that the boost is comparatively small. Uranus does not having a ranking in this, as she was never able to achieve hers. *'Trigger:' Again less of an attribute, and more of a property, but a Distortion's Trigger is a specific situation in which it will automatically activate. Once a Trigger has been used to activate the Distortion, nothing the target can do will allow them to escape, as they have willingly consented to be affected by it; not even destroying the user, the universe, or the energy sustaining the Distortion will allow for them to escape. Even traveling to another point in time or dimension is fruitless. There isn't even an "outside of the Distortion" for them anymore. Ranks in this indicate how difficult the Trigger is to activate. Uranus possesses a D''' in this attribute. '''Northern Wind • Ice Age: Uranus' Distortion, based around the idea that "everything should be still." It's Trigger is "the target must believe that something is moving too much." Alone, this Distortion would be exceedingly deadly, but it's high Density and Volume place it on a whole other level, capable of soundly defeating anyone without a comparable Distortion. Simply put, it creates ice. This is not simple water-ice, nor even Absolute Zero, but something far, far more thorough. Causality itself is stilled and time ceases to progress within this ice, as it is literally infinite degrees below zero. This alone is dangerous enough, but there's more; shards of this ice, which practically fuse to a target on contact, can be thrown in massive torrents, and the ice even constantly spreads itself, leaving trails or simply expanding in all directs as the air is instantly frozen, creating infinitely sharp spikes or streaks of ice. She can even control the state of matter her ice occupies without changing it's temperature or disperse into it herself. No energy of any kind permeates this ice, not even the energy that sustains Distortions, giving it a pseudo-Density far above even it's normally high rank, and making the ice black as sin. When pushed to it's limit, this is capable of putting entire concepts into stasis, and placing Uranus outside of causality due to adapting around the ice that she has surrounded herself with. Note: In-universe, humans can only survive a Polluted's death aura because they possess Pollution themselves, and this would not be the case outside of the verse. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:This Broken Little World Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Armored Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Vector Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Disease Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Intangibility Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users